This application relates to a secure mounting system for mounting interactive components for display or use.
Retailers who sell high theft risk components such as laptop computers, tablet computers and smart phones typically want to display sample products in a manner that prevents the unauthorized removal of products while at the same time minimizes interference with the user experience in viewing and interacting with the sample products. Additionally, retailers typically want to avoid permanent damage to or marking of the displayed products that would devalue the products.